tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Practice
Log Title: A Little Practice Characters: Bulwark, Dust Devil, Elita One, Scales, Typhoon Location: Valvolux Date: July 10, 2018 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Bulwark spars with Elita One, then Dust Devil Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 20:18:46 on Tuesday, 10 July 2018. Bulwark readies himself for simulated combat. Elita One eyes the simulation gear, feeling that familiar hum of wireframing flooding over the body. "I...just had a thought that might make defending the city much easier..." She steps sharply, as if counting the steps away from Bulwark, then turns to face him. "Well that is for later." She raises up her fists as she eyes the Founder and his hammer. "By your leave Bulwark. I am ready when you are." The Femme Leader was well versed in close combat, in truth she relished the display. While Circuit-Su was her forte, her main attack style, she like so many other Bots also dabbled in Metallikato or Crystalocution. She silently reminds herself that Bulwark was from the First Age, and was not a foe to be taken lightly, even if his profession was to create, rather than destroy. Scales is recording this for posterity. Bulwark lifts the hammer off his shoulder to lay the haft across both hands, fingers wrapping around and taking hold as the null field takes hold. Broad shoulders rolling as he regards Elita One and nods, "Tell me after we are finished." The large mech springs forward, belying his heavy frame and closes the distance to his opponent, butt end of the haft of the hammer leading and aimed at her chest. >> Bulwark strikes Elita One with Bash. << Elita One raises her hands up just under her optics. Bulwark moves fast, but she sees him coming. She anticipates a swing, ready to block high, then move in to his flank, but that wasn't the move to pass. The weapon's haft catches her in the sternum, and instinctively she rolls with the impact, lessening the assault. Elita One rolls backwards until she comes back up onto her feet. She puts one foot forward, and then suddenly closes the distance to Bulwark three astroseconds before she should've. Her shoulder is up and forward as she swings her hips, moving to backfist into the mech. >> Elita One strikes Bulwark with Bash. << Typhoon watches from the sideline, her shoulders tight and her optics locked on the two opponents. She winces as Bulwark draws virtual first blood. For the sake of Valvolux, she's hoping this old guy is capable of kicking some aft in battle. However, as a female Autobot (if not a Female Autobot), she kind of wants to see Elita One show this relic of the past that modern Autobots can dish out the damage as well. When Elita counter-attacks, Ty jumps up and raises her fist with a loud "Yeah!" She immediately sits back down, looking at the other Autobots with the metal skin of her face heating up. Everyone in the audience stares at Typhoon. Bulwark takes the sudden assault and rocks back at the impact, but instead of fighting it the mech uses the momentum to begin a full body swing. The hammer gaining speed as he complete the rotation and swings it upwards at the feemes shoulder. >> Bulwark strikes Elita One with Slam. << She catches the attack on her shoulder hard, and spins into a low crouching position. She grunts softly, "A most effective weapon. But do you have means to keep from being disarmed?" The question is sincere, and not a setup for disarming Bulwark. She raises her left leg up into the air, and then spins forward, rolling as she moves to assault Bulwark with a kicking combination that was drawn from Capoeira. >> Elita One strikes Bulwark with Hammer-Punch. << Typhoon tries to wilt back from the scrutiny of the other Autobots, which isn't easy when you're the size of Trailbreaker. Luckily for her, Bulwark and Elita One do plenty to drive attention back to themselves. Ty bunches her fists beneath her face as she watches the two clash. Unbelievably, Bulwark seems to be nearly keeping up with one of the strongest fighters on Cybertron - which is a good sign, indeed. Part of her still wants Elita One to triumph, however. Spike's concerns about Bulwark's possible ambitions haunt her mind. Scales just keeps a steady optic on the action. Honestly, she doesn't know Elita One like a lot of the other Autobots do, so she's not as worried as Typhoon. If it were Grimlock, that'd be different… Bulwark falls back as the kicks impact on his armor. At the question a grin crosses his face as he let's go with the hand higher up on the hammer even as it's bulk and size shrinks to something more fitting a one handed weapon; metal flowing over the remaining hand to form a guard. "Indeed I do," comes the reply. The now smaller hammer streaks forward guard first in a short, straight strike. >> Bulwark strikes Elita One with Jab. << Elita One reels from the second hit to the same spot. Her optics burn as she stares back at him, it might be true that Elita One wasn't taking this seriously before. She is now. She raises up her fists, "Excellent. I'd like to order a hundred of them." She reaches forward to grasp at Bulwark's extended arm, trying to capitalize in the thrust... >> Elita One misses Bulwark with Piledriver. << And is denied as Bulwark pulls back. She must've telegraphed the throw, which irritated her deep in her processor. There's murmuring in the crowd about the hammer, and then louder at the missed throw. Money quietly changes hands. The cobalt mech pulls his arm, and hammer, back just in time to avoid the grab. "I'm not certain they would function correctly; but we can see..." The hammer comes up again as if in preparation for another strike, but instead of coming down his off-hand sails forward. >> Bulwark strikes Elita One with Heavy Punch. << She was assessing him, all throughout the fight, but her spark burned to really cut loose. Surely he was holding back as well, even as Bulwark's right cross caught her, she was taking a moment to focus. Away she burned the competitiveness she had built up, the pride, the arrogance. All the thoughts of Bulwark's assessment were burned up as she fed it all to her spark. There was nothing but clarity within her. And she would see her opening. Elita One moved forward, in and around the punch. >> Elita One strikes Bulwark with Circuit-Su Smackdown. << Typhoon's face scrunches and she 'Oooh!'s as Elita misses her strike and Bulwark takes advantage, hard. Typhoon winches at the strike, forgetting that the combatants are protected by forcefields and won't actually be hurt. Typhoon literally moves to the edge of her seat. Not realizing she's doing it, Ty mutters, "Come on, Elita... Come on... YES!" she exclaims, although this time she at least kept her seat. Elita One chops at Bulwark's shoulder, aiming to lower his mobility with that hammer, denying him the weapon as best she can. Her leg came up, and grapevined around his leg, then drove him over her hip and onto the ground with authority. Taking a moment to recover, she slowly brought herself back up into her fighting stance. Typhoon watches Elita One spar Bulwark in a repurposed Valvolux arena. The simulated armor cracks and splinters beneath the assault; the shaking of the ground, however isn't a simulation. As Elita One backs away Bulwark begins to roll up to his knees, planting on firmly behind him and one hand on the ground in front. As his head comes up he locks optics with his opponent before charging forward like a football linebacker at full sprint. >> Bulwark strikes Elita One with Mini Crush. << Elita One is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Bulwark's arms wrap around the femme and he lifts her up momentarily before driving her into the ground; his mass just adding to the impact. Typhoon's optics widen as Bulwark beats Elita One in combat. Defeats. Elita One. In combat. The Weatherbot shakes her head, unable to believe what she's just seen. She stares at Bulwark, trying to comprehend what rocked both the arena and her world. Could this guy be the legendary 'Founder' after all? He doesn't look like much, but he's definitely More than Meets the Eye. Ty looks around to see how the other Autobots are reacting. There's an equal sense of shock in most of the crowd. More money changes hands, and there's a lot of head shaking and low murmurs. Elita One admittedly was impressed with how fast Bulwark recovered. For all of her speed, her agility, and even her time-sensitive motion, he predicted her. It was...disturbing. He catches her with the shoulder, and slams her down. Immediately, she shifts tactics, to move into a more grappling position. From here, she could...and then the wireframe disappeared from her. She sits up, and it takes her a moment to accept the loss, then hauls herself up to her feet. Ego gets burned up in the fire as well. There was no room for such trivialities here. "Well....that was humbling. However it does display the craftsmanship of the time before." She gives Bulwark a respectful bow, something she has not had to do often. "That will be taken as a learning opportunity. Did you find what you were seeking Bulwark?" Scales notices Dust Devil and waves her tail, optics still on the ring. Though it looks like they might be done soon. The hammer disappears back into subspace as the wireframe vanishes from around Bulwark as well. He returns the bow to Elita, "I believe so, and I hope you did as well." His optics begin to take in the crowd that gathered for the fight, perhaps a bit surprised at the number of spectators. Dust Devil laughs a little as Elita gets beat. "GO BULWARK!" He waves to scales and moves closer. "That was fun looking. Almost tempting to play myself." Scales grins. "Well, with the sparring setup, it's safe enough. Y'can see how long y'd last." Typhoon's head snaps over as Dust Devil cheers for Bulwark. Her mouth drops open as she optics widen. "Dusty!" she hisses loudly. "Where's your Autobot patriotism?" she asks, appalled. Whe Dust Devil muses on joining as well, however, a wicked smile crosses Typhoon's face. "Yeah," she calls out. "Give 'im a shot, Dusty! Show us whatcha got!" <> Dust Devil says, "Ahem...These neutrals need someone to Rally behind. They are NOT going to rally behind a bot or a con. Bulwark as it stands is on our side. Thus having HIM in power would give us an ally...and apparently a formidable one. If we don't show support for Bulwark, then the neutrals will fight us at every turn when we make suggestions. Even if the suggestions make sense." Elita One tilts her head. "Which brings to mind my earlier thought. I believe I may have a way to help keep Valvolux' neutrality if your skills are capable of such a feat." She gestures to the simulation system, "If this system could be enlarged exponentially it would serve as a great way to neutralize damage upon the city at large. Considering the large energon feed lines and manufacturing conduits this city may be the only place where such a system could work. It wouldn't keep them from entering but it would keep any damage from being done. Consider it." She gives Bulwark a soft nod, "I'll be back shortly after I process the situation and then perhaps round two." She obviously hears Dust Devil's cheer as she leaves on friendly terms, and doesn't respond in a way that she can see, her smirk is on the other side of her faceplate. Oh that Dust Devil. Bulwark ends the simulation, and any injuries he sustained vanish as the program ends. Dust Devil stretches and glances at his frame, making sure he's up to snuff. At least as far up to snuff that it won't stress his systems too bad. "That would be up ta him." He grins at Typhoon. "Besides if I go after him you'll root fer Bulwark too probably.' Elita One ends the simulation, and any injuries she sustained vanish as the program ends. The crowd catches the suggestion and soon is cheering for Dusty to step up and try it out. Bulwark considers Eilta's words, nodding to himself as she walks out ot the arena. The smith debating on the merits of the system and how it might be implemented if it even possible in the first place. Dust Devil grins at Bulwark, "Would you like to a few rounds? Or at least one Sir?" The young mech smiles brightly and wait for the answer. Scales quietly cheers, settling in to record -this- fight, too. Typhoon raises her optic ridges, forced to consider and nod in response to Dusty's words. Many of the fiercely-neutral Valvoluxians are having a hard time with the Autobots taking over their defense. A local - THE local, really - rallying the push back might be just what's needed to unite the divided city. Bulwark turns to regard Dust Devil. "Let us start with one," he says and backs away from the Autobot; activating the null damage field. Bulwark readies himself for simulated combat. Dust Devil readies himself for simulated combat. Dust Devil grins and nods, "I'm a diversionary tactician...so preferably I try ta NOT get hit rather than worry about hittin hard. So I'll be happy if I just last a few rounds against ya sir." He limbers up and then warms up his turrets. Ready when you are sir!" Scales fights the urge to tilt her head, as that would mess up the quality of the recording. Still, when did Dusty get polite? Bulwark doesn't pulls his hammer out, instead he just lifts his hands, balling them into fists then he waits. Dust Devil isn't about to just run in toward Bulwark. That wouldn't make sense. But just shooting Bulwark will also build the ire of the neutrals. So Dust Devil instead turns to face Bulwark, keeping distance between him. He suddenly tenses and releases a forcefield that quickly expands to 'slap' his opponent. >> Dust Devil strikes Bulwark with Force Push . << As the forcefield strikes Bulwark he barely rocks any. In response Bulwark pulls an odd looking gun out of subspace, pulling the trigger releases a torrent of grease towards the smaller mech. >> Bulwark strikes Dust Devil with Grease Gun . << >> Dust Devil temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Dust Devil isn't expecting one of his own style of attacks used back at him. But he does laugh despite the fact that ended up hitting the wall when he tried avoiding Bulwark's attack. "Oh slag I deserved that...." He works on skittering to his feet rather unsuccessfully. Bulwark produces a laser blaster in his other hand and fires it at the greased up 'Bot. >> Bulwark strikes Dust Devil with Laser . << Dust Devil yelps as he's tagged by Bulwark with a laser. He finally gets some semblence of upright and raises an arm, a turret on his forearm glows before a plasma blast heads toward the bigger bot. "Catch!" >> Dust Devil misses Bulwark with Plasma-Turrets . << Bulwark quickly returns the grease gun to whence it came and lifts his hand, a faint blue energy field firms as the sphere of plasma flies towards him. The smith catches and encapsulates the energy in a forcefield of his own, shrinking it down until both it, and the energy contained within dissipate. A switch gets flipped on his blaster and he sends a blast of plasma back at Dusty's chest. >> Bulwark misses Dust Devil with Plasma . << Dust Devil's forcefield suddenly shimmers around him to block the plasma blast, moving into a kneeling position, he focuses both arm turrets at Bulwark and amplifies his attack to return fire. He grins brightly, "Like yer forcefield, that was an awesome use of it." >> Dust Devil strikes Bulwark with Plasma . << Bulwark closes the distance to Dust Devil, reaching back with his offhand to swap out the blaster for his hammer. Wrapping his hands around the haft he brings it down over his head in a heavy, two handed swing. >> Bulwark misses Dust Devil with Slam. << Dust Devil has been waiting for the hammer. He sees it going up and already Dust Devil is using his thin light build to his advantage. Picking up the trajectory of the swing, he dodges and raises his hands. Within him, his turbines spin counter to each other creating a discordant sound. "okay Try this.... >> Dust Devil misses Bulwark with Sonic Blast . << Bulwark's armor has been hardened by eons in front of a forge and within factories, the soundwaves fail to do much more than cause a slight vibration. As the swing misses he lets go with one hand, using the force of the downward swing to bring it back around in a forceful punch. >> Bulwark strikes Dust Devil with Roundhouse. << Dust Devil is struck and knocked backwards by Bulwark. Before he can crash into the wall, he transforms and uses his speed to whip around. The grease makes it hard to whip any debris up which is why Dust Devil keeps a stash of super fine silicate with a charge to release in a small dust Devil at Bulwark. He can't go full out in here. But he can be precise. Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. >> Dust Devil misses Bulwark with Blinding . << The winds whip up around the heavier mech, but the particlse do not seem to be causing him any inconvenience at all. He watches as the hovercar zip around, waiting for the right moment and then lashes out with a foot. >> Bulwark strikes Dust Devil with Kick. << Dust Devil swears profusely in old cybertronian. He would have a hell of a dent if this wasn't a simulation. Technically if he'd hit that spot like that, he'd probably not be able to stay in hovercar mode. But no, instead the young mech begins whipping around quicker before looking for an opening. Once he thinks he's got a fare good place, he figures he might as well end it all right here. Thrusters engage and the hovercar goes in for a suicide run. >> Dust Devil misses Bulwark with Ram. << Scales is finding this a much more interesting fight than the earlier one, actually. Because boxing is just people hitting each other, but this keeps changing it up. Bulwark watches patiently as Dust Devil builds up speed before rushing forwards intent on slamming into his frame. He plants both hands on the hovercar's hood and presses down with all his might, trusting in physics to do damage for him. >> Bulwark strikes Dust Devil with Smash. << Dust Devil isn't able to fight Bulwark's weight. And he's clearly losing this fight as it stands. He varies his turbines again, seeing if he can manage one last attack before he's taken out. >> Dust Devil critically strikes Bulwark with Sonic Blast ! << Bulwark isn't able to close off his audials in time as the turbines whine wreaks havoc on the enhanced systems. That doesn't deter him any as he banishes the hammer to subspace so he can shift his grip to the bumper. Once he thinks it's solid enough he lifts and tries to hurl the vehicle across the ring. >> Bulwark strikes Dust Devil with Throw. << Dust Devil is flung and just manages to transform. He looks at his reported damage and then at bulwark. A smile appears and he carefully gets to his feet. "I concede the victory ta you Bulwark. Nice mix of moves ya got there Sir." The hood folds forward forming the chestplate with arms expanding out, tailend folds back with legs expanding downward. Bulwark nods to Dusty, "It helps to be prepared for multiple possibilities, and the basics build up to more complex forms." Bulwark ends the simulation, and any injuries he sustained vanish as the program ends. Dust Devil smiles, "Thanks so much fer the spar sir. " Dust Devil ends the simulation, and any injuries he sustained vanish as the program ends. Scales blinks to end the recording. Gotta keep this to show to people. Log session ending at 23:19:41 on Tuesday, 10 July 2018.